inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Wyvern Rex.
Wyvern's Archive (as endorsed by Fallen62) The Vault of a Million Years Rollback I've just added my request for rollback Wikipedia I know you're not very active on WP, so I thought, as someone who is much more active on WP than here, I should drop by and notify you that you have new messages, regarding some of your edits. Gilderien Talk| 15:18, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, ignore that. Gilderien Talk| 15:26, June 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Space Opera Good to know. I will note that when I search. It will most likely be online due to dismal variety of SF at my local bookstores :( One way or another though. [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 15:34, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::In the bay area where I live, there is only one major bookstore chain: Barnes & Noble. Borders went out of business about 1-2 years ago in California and other parts of the US. The key now is to go to used book stores. They have a much wider selection, and they even have shopping carts for their shoppers! Online at Barnes & Noble, I can find most of the anthologies you reviewed, as well as most other books. In store however is shockingly limited. There is one row of books reserved for SF in the two story space for books. It was a let down when I couldn't find The Paradox Men, Emphyrio, or The Stars My Destination in store :( For now, I have to rely on used book stores and the interwebs. [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 18:47, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, time to pack my bags and head off to the UK :) My reasoning: British SF selection > US SF selection. Top Gear UK > Top Gear US. British grammar > US grammar. I could ramble on for days but I think those are some key factors. I'm a little iffy about British Outdoor recreation though, given i've ventured through the Rocky mountains and conquered a couple 14ers, i've seen the beauty of Desolation Wilderness, and battled through the winter in Yosemite. I'm torn between two worlds :/ [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 20:07, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::I've seldom had a laugh like just now, lol. Yes, perhaps I should stick with Whitney and Denali on this end. Ten thousand pounds?!? I'd say my backpacking gear costs me no more that 800 USD. But once you go mountaineering the prices start to increase exponentially. Books however, thats a whole different story. [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 15:27, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::That sounds like a horrendous experience. Do you have REI (Recreational Equipment Inc.) in Britain? The store offers a wide variety of outdoor equipment. The customer service is superb and if your equipment breaks, you can return it no matter how old it is. All it takes is a lifetime membership for 20 USD which does not have to be annually renewed! On top of that they have free classes every now and then, a yearly dividend that members can use to purchase even more equipment, and some great seasonal sales and garage sales to take advantage of. And the packs come complete and some are even custom molded to your back and hips for optimum comfort. [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 20:17, June 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::M. John Harrison eh? I'll make sure to look him up. The stack just grows and grows. In a good way though :) [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 22:32, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Thanks Wyvern, all your guidance is slowly but clearly defining my knowledge of SF. The frequency by which Le Guin is praised in our conversation must mean I have to break out some of her works ASAP!! [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 04:07, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I'm all for it. What does the club entail, other than "books" :) [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 16:00, June 29, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, cool cool. I'm for it! [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 20:23, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, i'm on Asimov right now. I have since been backpacking in Desolation Wilderness in Eldorado National Park near Lake Tahoe. I just got back today, which means I can make a run to the used bookstore to look for the novels. Wish me luck. My next two weeks are clear so I will be able to get moving on the Space Opera. As for the new reviews, I will look into those now, and see what interests me for the future. Sorry for the lag on my side, but things should quicken up. [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 23:46, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Ok, I'll be ready when it comes. As for Asimov, I am currently on Foundation. [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 16:11, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Outdent}}Garreth L. Powell Hmmmm, looks like another author to add to my list. From reading the synopsis of The Recollection, it reminds me very much of the Dark Tower Series in that the characters travel through time and worlds. And from the reviews of it. I think its going to have a high priority on my steadily growing reading list :) Silversands sounds intriguing as well, mostly in part from the corrupt setting coupled with the hi-tech gadgets and innovations. In a way it is ironic, where as civilization progresses in terms of technology. Should not law and regulation become simpler and more controllable. I think that is what makes this novel stand out. So many hi-tech movies show technology as the key to subdue and keep the masses under control. This however goes against the current of social norms. I say I am looking foward to this novel! [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 16:24, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, thanks for your efforts. I'll look into these. hopefully I can find most of all of these over here. But given that Powell is a British writer, I doubt I can. Just like Silversands can only be acquired here as an ebook. I'll just keep my fingers crossed. [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 03:58, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok thanks for the advice, though I may trip myself up trying to differentiate between Literary Genre authors and Genre Literary authors :) But as this terminology is in order of acceptability, I think I'll stick with the top of the list. Since I have quite a few books to read over the next few days, may I ask how long it takes you to finish an average sized (nothing like the Dark Tower VII) novel? I have days where I can commit six hours or more to read my books, however those days practically do not exist in the summer for me. [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 05:30, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, now I have something to base myself off of, thanks! I remember when I was reading the first few books of the Dark Tower Series back in February, I would carry each book to every class I had, every break, every lunch. That way, I could spare a couple minutes at the end of each period, the entire break, and entire lunch for reading. In that way I finished the first two novels in the course of a school day and the third and fourth in 2-3. Perhaps I should find some summer deserted school so I can attempt to replicate those results cause my reading speed right now is dismal. [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 16:18, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::That is impressive. 900 and some pages in one long car ride? Whew, I normally feel I cannot take in too much of a long story in one sitting. I don't know how to explain it but, I get by. Chunks at a time. New finds? Well, Encounters with the Archdruid was nice, mostly because it appealed to my love of the outdoors and environmental awareness. More to come soon. [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 03:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sounds interesting, but everything you refer to me sounds interesting :) I'll note that author for future reference. It shouldn't be too long before I can tell you of the novels I will have completed. [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 18:51, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I could never really take the extended universe novels of Star Wars seriously. There was just too much and it all clashed and contradicted itself. On a different note, I sure hope Stephen King doesn't remove himself from DT 5 and 6. And if he tried to do that with 7, then wow, good luck Mr. King. The sequel to the Shining sounds alright to me but perhaps I should read the Shining first. Personally I wouldn't react to a sequel as excitedly if it is published over three decades after the first novel. [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 19:41, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I agree. It was almost the same story with the Dark Tower Series as well; little more than two decades to complete the first seven and three decades including the Wind Through the Keyhole (which I still have yet to read). The link you refered me to stated that King was repeatly urged to complete the series due to the flood of fan mail asking about the ending. At least there wasn't a thirty year gap between any two books in the DT series :) Anyway, I'll neverless check out the sequel when I comes out. [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 21:12, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::That is great news! I'll check it out. Don't worry the next review will come in time, i'm not impatient. [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 15:51, July 13, 2012 (UTC) The Culture Archivist and the Twilight of the Gods caught my eye when I was reading through the review. The collab novel with George R.R. Martin also caught my eye, however, I'm not sure I'm quite ready to read something "dark" after finishing the Dark Tower Series. Perhaps in a couple of months. [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 05:52, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I've been busy with my Eagle project for Boy Scouts. But anyways, thanks for the heads up about Twilight of the Gods. I can't wait for the next set of reviews; always can find new novels to read! On another note, I wish the release date of the deluxe Inheritance edition would come sooner because this wiki is veeeerrryyy slow as of now. [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 16:19, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, I completely forgot about Comic-con. Well, I'll check out your links, and try and nose in on the news if I'm not too late. [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 22:55, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you Wyvern for all your work. I will have to check it all out in a week's time. I will be trekking in the Sierras from today the 22nd through the 28th. I'll tell you all about it, but until then [[User:Specialk16|'Specialk16']]Talk 12:30, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, I am back from various camps and a Mt. Whitney trek. Sorry it has been so long since I have been on the wiki, but I should be on more frequently now. ''Specialk16''(wall) 16:30, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello Vangis19 (talk) 08:36, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Wikia's Fantasy Fellowship Hey Wyvern! Wikia is hosting a "Fantasy Fellowship" to commemorate The Hobbit and Hobbit Day! We were wondering if you were interested in signing Inheritance Wiki up for the fellowship and potentially see if the community was interested in forming their own "Adventure Dream Team" with Inheritance characters as part of a fellowship? The details can be found on this blog and you can sign up for the fellowship here! We're hoping that a lot of wikis participate and come up with their own fellowships to compete against other wiki teams to see who can complete the quest. Let me know if you (and Inheritance Wiki) would be interested! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 17:49, September 14, 2012 (UTC) That's fantastic! We created this map and participant badges for wikis that want to participate, would you mind if we put it up on the mainpage? Cool! Can you leave a message on the blog so we can add you? Thanks Wyvern! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 20:57, September 14, 2012 (UTC) The Return Well, it has been quite a while but I am back. That Wikia Adventure team does look appealing. I'll look into it when I get the chance. I haven't been on top of reading lately, thanks a lot of school, but I did read the The Eyes of the Dragon by Stephen King. I'll try to stay connected much more now that school has settled down a bit. Specialk16 •''' Talk 23:55, September 14, 2012 (UTC) :It was quite different from what I had been used to. It was, however, very...how would I say it, "fun" to read. I liked how Flagg was woven in, and names from the Dark Tower series were also implemented, i.e. Roland. After reading it and the Dark Tower series a while back, I can't help but notice that King uses the eyes as an element of horror/thrill. For example in the Dark Tower series, there are countless instants where character's eyes are shot, eaten, torn out, etc. And now in the Eyes of the Dragon, Flagg's left eye is shot with the arrow. I must say it's gruesome, yet effective. Specialk16 '''• Talk 16:41, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I like that explanation. Stephen is really grounded in reality, and I think that is what makes it more terrifying. As for the Adventure team, how many total team members did you have? I have 4; small but effective. Specialk16 •''' Talk 18:12, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Oops, well I gotta redo that then. Be back in a bit. Specialk16 '''• Talk 00:51, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, I should have my new submission in the next day or two, just before the deadline on the nineteenth. Specialk16 •''' Talk 22:26, September 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::I am the Fearsome Foursome. I assume that my second entry wasn't taken up, however, someone from community central did contact me and we worked it out, so my characters from my second submission are synced with the characters from my first. Specialk16 '''• Talk 05:26, September 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::Alrighty, I don't know how my submission looks; I would think, not very convincing..O well. As for your submission, I voted for it. God willing, it will win. On to other things: I must say, you have a very packed reading schedule there. As for myself, I just picked up Wizard's First Rule by Terry Goodkind, part of the Sword of Truth series. I didn't see it on the "Rex Libris" and I was like, "What? Wyvern hasn't read this?!?" But I must be mistaken, and by some ungodly circumstances, you just forgot to update it ;) Specialk16 •''' Talk 00:21, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::It's weird, I don't expect it to go anywhere. As for Goodkind, I agree. It's a good storyline, however, I feel that even I could craft some scenes better than him. For right now, it is an good read; not boring, but not by any means the greatest book I have ever read. I'm a little daunted by the prospect of a thirteen book series though, I may never get through it. Specialk16 '''• Talk 22:57, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sheep Thanks! If I spot any other references to sheep, I'll add those too. I noticed that Sheepbiter is actually a redirect to Saphira. Do you suppose maybe we should list "Sheep Biter" in her list of alternate titles? :D ProfessorTofty (talk) 19:05, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :Heh! Either a coincidence or something very clever on the part of Paolini. Maybe something to ask him if he does another interview. ProfessorTofty (talk) 01:57, December 1, 2012 (UTC) ::So true. Mr. Paolini's rather famous for his "no comment" answers, isn't he? ProfessorTofty (talk) 19:33, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Wyvern Rex, I just wanted to invite you to my wikia Dragonwisdom. Feel free to edit or add information to pages. P.S. I think you'll like this page. Link1995 (talk) 03:44, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah thats me Yeah I'm him, I stopped coming online for a while. Then when I came back I started Dragon wisdom. P.S. Thank you for the list of dragons link i'm positive it will come in handy for making a couple of pages and adding some info to others. Link1995 (talk) 20:24, December 13, 2012 (UTC) : Thank you for the Second list of dragons, as it turns out it had alot of information I was looking for on it and I was able to creat a page with it , AND was able to begin to link all my pages together in a more uniform order. : So again , thanks. : Link1995 (talk) 21:05, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Permission to add links to inheriwiki Hey I was making a page on dragonwisdom and a part of it was about the inheritance cycle, and I was just wondering if it would be alright to add some links to Inheriwiki. I added the links for now but if you dont want them on I'll remove them right away. This is the link to the page on which I have the links. Link1995 (talk) 21:04, December 19, 2012 (UTC) New Year And Happy New Year to you as well :) Gilderien Talk| 17:15, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Have you heard from Weas-El at all recently? He seems to have vanished everywhere since July. :/ I shot him an email, but I doubt he still checks a Wikia account. Gilderien Talk| 16:12, February 24, 2013 (UTC) The Re-Return Hello Wyvern, I am glad to say that I am back again, and am thoroughly despising Goodkind and his notion of "epic fantasy". Remember way back then when you warned me against the hacking prose that defines Goodkind? Well, you were right, and at this point I find myself between a rock and a hard place. You see, the first and second books were all fun and good, which got me on a bit of a "roll". I bulldozed through each successive novel at breakneck pace. That was, until I got to the seventh: The Pillars of Creation. All the momentum I had coming off the sixth novel dissapated quickly and I found myself in a reading rut, a very deep one. Needless to say, the past couple of months have been the most difficult ever for reading, contributing to the wiki, and just enjoying life, what with college applications and the dreader "seventh semester". Now that it is over I am hoping to punch out the last of this horrid seventh novel so I can go on to the eigth and at least finish the Sword of Truth series. But enough about me and my run in with Goodkind, how have the past few months been on the wiki? I seem to have missed a lot of events and coming back is going to be no easy task, but seeing that the seventh semester is over, I am much more at ease and I find that my schedule is much more open. Is there anything new on the wiki? I heard about the deluxe edition of Inheritance hopefully I can get my hands on a copy after I finish "You know what". It feels great to be back, and it seems I have some messages to get to talk page. Until then, Specialk16 •''' Talk 06:13, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :I'm glad to say, the book is picking up. Well...I don't know whether it is picking up on its own accord or through my determination to finish it coupled with the growing amount of reading time I have these days. As for the recommendations, I really am intrigued by The Broken Sword, for being a Nordic High Fantasy and the fact that it is a novel without a sequel(s) ;) Specialk16 '''• Talk 21:25, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I read the essay. A very good decision, and thank you for the advice. I plan to purchase The Broken Sword (1954) after I finish my tango with Terry. Oh, and great news, I managed to burn through the last 250 pages of The Pillars of Creation today, thus marking the end of an "interesting" novel and the start of Naked Empire. I am hoping that this will be a more pleasant read compared to the previous, but I can't get my hopes too high. Why, Goodkind, why? Also, I am contemplating on whether I should continue with the Chainfire trilogy after the complete of the Sword of Truth Series. Thoughts? I, personally think that I should, granted that I have delved so deep already into Goodkind's works. It's just one final push to the finish line. Specialk16 •''' Talk 02:25, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you for the citation to the essay by Anderson, it is a great piece of knowledge. And I think I will push through to the end so I can say that I survived Goodkind :) I can just see the day when I reach the last page of Confessor... :::As for post-Goodkind, I will follow up with The Broken Sword and then move on to another "hf" series. I have contemplated George R.R. Martin, but each time I dwell on the thought, something pushes me away. Thoughts? I will probably also toss in some short stories on the side, if I get the chance. Specialk16 '''• Talk 23:30, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ok, tell me if problems come up again, I can have wikia staff here faster that I can finish Goodkind (literally) ;) Anyways, I was looking through the list you posted and a few stood out right away: Feist and the Riftwar Saga''and Brooks with ''Shannara. I have also recently contemplated the possibility of starting some Pratchett, however, I don't know where to start. My first thought is the Color of Magic, however, you mentioned starting elsewhere. Specialk16 •''' Talk 16:59, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :::::Good to know. That has been one of the greater questions gnawing at my mind about Pratchett. I hear he is halirious, I just want to experience his hilarity in the right order. But following with Riftwar and Shannara, I am eagerly looking foward to those, something light and fun as you said. On top of all this, I may throw in a couple King novels here and there, just to change it up from time to time. Specialk16 '''• Talk 23:10, January 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Many thanks for the pro-tips, I don't think a million "thank yous" will be enough to express gratitude for the endless amounts of help you've given me over the past year. As for King, I have not read The Wind Through The Keyhole yet, but I am looking forward to it. At this point I need to carefully plan out which series/novel I would like to read, because right now, I have no order whatsoever after Goodkind. Specialk16 •''' Talk 06:20, January 21, 2013 (UTC) That is good thinking! I sure find myself overwhelmed at times with the emotionally stressing tones of a novel and especially a long series. I must say I cannot wait to get started. Specialk16 '''• Talk 01:28, January 22, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I have finished Naked Empire. Now on to Chainfire. Specialk16 •''' Talk 09:01, January 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Nearly finished with Chainfire. As for the interview, how did it go? Anything that stood out? Specialk16 '''• Talk 05:05, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :::No worries, I'm in that same boat often as well. As for Book 5, I'm eager to see how Paolini spins this next tale, what with Angela as you mentioned and (crossing my fingers) hopefully the fat of Eragon and Saphira. Anyways, I just finished up Chainfire, which means I'm on to Phantom now. See you on the other side. Specialk16 •''' Talk 07:01, January 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, it's the end of an era: Confessor is finished, marking the end of the Sword of Truth series. As for the fantasy fellowship, that is great to hear, however, my reaction is limited. I never really knew much about it before and now. Specialk16 '''• Talk 23:38, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :::::I apologize but I cannot respond in full at this moment. I will be absent for another couple of days, returning on Sunday the 17th. As for what I am on right now, I currently reading through Foundation and Empire as I wait to purchase the Broken Sword and others. Specialk16 • Talk 06:22, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Election Promises I finally made good on one of my campaign promises with this. Simple to use, with the first parameter being the article concerned. Gilderien Talk| 23:23, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Wikia Support said if I asked one of the admins of Inheritance Wiki to delete my picture, that it would happen. Could you delete this picture? :) Sorry if I wasted your time. Inheritance101 http://inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_and_dragon_riders.png Inheritance101 (talk) 00:40, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Book Opportunity: The Bone Season Hello! Have you heard of The Bone Season? It's a great new YA dystopian book series with some aspects along the same veins as the Inheritance series (but with a few key differences). You can get more information about the book here. The publisher is offering us some books to give to avid readers active on book wikis that would be interested and you came to mind! It would be awesome to get a read on what you thought of the series and if we could get a great community going on wikis based on these books. The Bone Season is already getting optioned for a film even though it hasn't been published yet, so you would be getting your hands on one of the first copies! We'd love for you to read it, so if you email me your address and name, we'd be happy to send it along. Grace 21:56, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :Hello! I haven't heard from you yet and was wondering if you were interested in the book opportunity? Please let me know by tomorrow if you are so I can pass your information along! Grace 20:34, April 16, 2013 (UTC) No worries, thanks for letting me know! Grace 16:12, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Fun Wikia Project! Hey Wyvern! I wanted to let you know about an interesting initiative Wikia is rolling out. We're reaching out to a few trusted admins first about it because we'd really like to involve you guys specifically. Would you be open to working with us and other Wikia Community members in coming up with ideas for our programs? You'd be invited to join developer round-tables, co-author quizzes and other content, and maybe be invited to the Wikia offices in June (we would fly you out of course). I realize that this is intentially vague, but if you're interested and think you can be free to travel around late May - early June, and feel comfortable signing an Non-Disclosure Agreement, we can put you on our list of interested members. We will of course let you know of more details in the future, but if you are interested, please email me at kate@wikia-inc.com to confirm! Kate 21:26, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Deleting images can i delete images I've uploaded?I need to delete all my images I've uploaded because the creater of the images and I have decided to only make them private and no longer wishes to share them —The preceding comment was added 09:46, august 6, 2013. Please your comments on forum pages and by clicking the "Signature" button or adding four tildes in a row (~~~~). :how do I remove all the pictures I've contributed to the Inheriwiki? :Nsam85 (talk) 13:38, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ::I really hate to keep bothering you but how do I delete all my photo's I've uploaded. The artist who created them no longer wishes to have them published for anyone. They need to be taken down immediately, please. ::have a good day. ::Nsam85 (talk) 19:22, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Done. Weas-El (talk) 02:31, December 31, 2013 (UTC) 2014 Happy New Year :) Gilderien Talk| 22:59, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Just out of interest, what was wrong with the two edits that I made previously? 12:08, April 21, 2014 (UTC) iBroadsword8!!! Do you know for sure if Tenga was actuallly speaking of Angela when he talked about a woman that was with him for a while? IramainChrion (talk) 14:52, April 24, 2014 (UTC)Iramain In regards to the page for Blödhgarm, as opposed to fighting back and forth on the edit history, could you explain to me why you changed the tense of my intro paragraph? Blödhgarm has not died in any of Paolini's works, so unless I'm msitaken, I'm pretty sure Blödhgarm is suppose to be discussed in present tense unless describing a previous action (i.e. leading the elven bodyguards, past homes, etc etc). Hi, sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could fix page for The Empire. Another user has gone and changed the name and for some reason I've been unable to change it back. F-14 ace (talk) 07:30, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Happy new year Hi Wyvern Rex, all the best for 2015. It gnaws at my conscience that I disregarded Inheriwiki for such a long time. In fact I dropped by every now and then. I'm on holiday at the moment, so I finally had the time to check what's going on here. I hope you are well. (And with this opportunity I'd like to say hello to Gilderien an all the other regular contributors who hopefully will read this.) I have a question for you, regarding a subject I've never fully understood ... cApItAlIzAtIoN iN eNgLiSh LaNgUaGe ;-p I stumbled upon this edit: http://inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/Enduriel?curid=12486&diff=95993&oldid=95887 (this is one of many similar edits by this user) Does it really make sense to capitalize the words "Dragon" or "His"? Take care, Weas-El (talk) 23:57, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm, I think some might style "dragon" as "Dragon" if referring to a specific individual but I wouldn't call it common practice. Wyvern Rex. (talk) 09:29, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Rollback offer Thank you. I'm flattered. Is there anything I should know in terms of how it work? I promise to use it responsibly. Jdogno7 (talk) 12:56, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Someone you need to block A none account user with the I.P. 96.43.73.165 is trolling the Roran and Oromis pages. Done. Wyvern Rex. (talk) 07:54, May 25, 2015 (UTC) He's back with a new I.P. 50.107.157.147 You might need to switch to account only editing. To be honest, trolls have been a consistent problem on this site, though not many as tenacious as this one.Arch angel gabriele (talk) 13:38, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :He's back, and at it again. Arch angel gabriele (talk) 00:13, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Requiring an account to edit Hi. We do discourage having accounts-only edit as this can make it harder for new contributors to "try out" the wikia before deciding to create an account, and, in general, it doesn't help much with vandalism because accounts are fairly easy to create. But if you want to pursue having it changed, then start a community discussion. If everybody here agrees with you, send a request to . Include a link to the community discussion and flag the message with my name (otherwise you will likely get an initial response which re-states much of what I've said here). Let me know if you have any further questions! Wendy (talk) 23:39, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Picture Hey, sorry about putting the picture on Blödhgarm's page. It just seemed kinda bare to me, and that image seemed like a pretty accurate depiction of him in my opinion, seeing as he has yet to be in a movie. I didn't know about your policies regarding the pictures, so I didn't know it was unacceptable to use fan art. And it wasn't done by me, so I wasn't just trying to get attention. I hope you'll forgive me. Fly on! Misty (talk) 01:16, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Korgan I understand that you are trying to change it to something that is agreeable but that did not explain what was wrong with my change. Just noting. Jdogno7 (talk) 08:33, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Even if real-universe is not a common expression, that does not mean it is not a valid term in terms of logic. Jdogno7 (talk) 08:55, September 12, 2015 (UTC) "I suspect it's a construction which you use regularly: I hadn't encountered it previously and I imagine that most of our visitors won't have either.": "I suspect it's a construction which you use regularly...", is that a criticism? "I hadn't encountered it previously and I imagine that most of our visitors won't have either.", well has anyone encountered any word until it was coined ever? Jdogno7 (talk) 09:23, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Audio pronunciation guide Hi Wyvern Rex. I've eventually got back to reading some stuff about C. Paolini and stumbled upon this website: http://www.paolini.net/stuff/audio-pronunciation-guide/ I think linking to an audio file is more helpful than some wannabe phonetic transcription (as in al-uh-GAY-zee-uh). What do you think? I hope you are alright, we haven't talked in quite a while. --Weas-El (talk) 00:25, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :(your reply) :: I created Template:Pronunciation as a draft. I'm not sure, what the links should look like. Do you have any better idea? --Weas-El (talk) 21:09, April 13, 2016 (UTC) MediaWiki_talk:Common.css -- 00:54, December 19, 2016 (UTC) Mother of Learning Have you read it? Probably tied with Ra as the best webfiction I've read. Currently about 3/4 complete, with 60-odd chapters. Definitely worth a read if you like rational/semi-rational fiction about schools of magic and time travel.--Gilderien Talk| 04:04, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Community App — Mobile Main Page request I talked to Weas-El about getting a for this Wiki. The only problem is that the needs to be set up & curated before this Wiki will qualify for an App (after which anyone can to make one & they will). Only administrators can set up the Mobile Main Page, & Weas-El said he was both too busy & that a native English speaker would be better for the job than he. So, could you look into setting up the Mobile Main Page? All you need is about 15-30 good-quality images, & so long as you have a good category structure on the Wiki the rest can be easily organized. Since this Wiki has a great deal of content, it might take longer than usual to set up, but even then it shouldn’t exceed 30 minutes if you have the two things I mentioned. I can help you out if you’re confused, since I’ve set these things up twice before, or you can also check out the for details. :I've created the mobile main page and copied over the code from the regular main page to get it started. Could you take a look and see what we need to do next?--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 10:24, May 8, 2017 (UTC) ::That’s…not the right way to go about it lol. The Mobile Main Page is a module that can be accessed when visiting the Main Page in Oasis; it’s right next to the edit button, & says “Edit Mobile Main Page”. What you did is simply copied the regular Main Page code onto the Help Page, which is what explains how the actual Mobile Main Page works. You can read the…undamaged version on Community Central lol. :::I've created it through the main page now.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 13:40, May 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::Perfect! This Wiki now has everything it needs to qualify for a Community App I think. If you want, you can go ahead & requesting a Community App. I’m almost certain that they’ll agree to make one for this Wiki, & if not they’ll let you know if there’s more required. If you have any questions, I’ll be available. :::::I've sent staff a request. (I don't think I've ever looked at this wiki on a mobile; quite an oversight!)--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 13:55, May 8, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I've had an email back. Staff are happy that we now have a mobile main page. However, we also need to enable Discussions to qualify for an app so that app users can contribute (I'm not sure whether we need more dubious anon contributions but there you are). They also say our views aren't as high as most other wikis which have been granted an app and that our traffic is fairly static: they don't think an app would increase it. Before I write back about Discussions, do you know of anything I could add to help with the case for the app? Would putting in for a highlighted spot help?--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 13:05, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Oh dear. Well, I would talk with Weas-El to see how he feels about enabling Discussions. You can read about it in order to make an informed decision. In my experience, when my home Wiki got a Community App & enabled Discussions, it didn’t negatively impact our Wiki. I have found that users who join solely for Discussions generally only stay for Discussions, & don’t branch out to the rest of the Wiki. Those few who did join did so with good intentions, & since you can’t engage in Discussions without an account, if users do come they most likely won’t be anons. It can be treated as a segregated, increased-traffic version of Forum:Index. Now, about taffic; that’s quite difficult to overcome. If you decide to enable Discussions, then what you could do is continue to expand the Mobile Main Page ever more, in order to encompass several topics in the series & several categories. That way you’ll show off to Staff just how much content you have to display, which should make up slightly for decreased viewership. Impress upon them the difficulty of navigating the Wiki from mobile, & the relative inability of new users to talk about the topic from Forum:Index. If you argue that a Mobile App will help from a navigational standpoint, as well as let less technically-minded people engage with the Wiki via Discussions, then they may relent. Based on the reaction you described, it sounds like they’re on the fence. You can also promise to show off Discussions on the Main Page & elsewhere, & mention that “some users” (namely myself) would be interested in using Discussions the moment it was released for a better Mobile experience. If you do all that, & if you also mention the shear number of Interlanguage Wikis covering the same topic, then you might prevail. :OK. For now, I've sent Weas-El a message about enabling Discussions. If he agrees, shall we enable that first, then bring up the traffic in a later email or do them both at once? Also, how does the mobile main page look? Is it working?--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 14:14, May 9, 2017 (UTC) ::Both at once, unless you wanted Discussions even if we can’t get the App. The Mobile Main page is working, but I’d make Magic into a separate section if I were you (so that you’ll have 4), & then chop up the Magic category into several subcategories. I’d also include Werecats under characters. Anything else you can think of to further chop up category sections to increase their number, perhaps by including miscellaneous categories as well, would increase the appeal of the Mobile Main Page to Staff. If all else fails, then our only other avenue would be to start converting Infoboxes to PIs. would be happy to help with that, & if we converted enough then Staff almost couldn’t refuse to make the App. But that’s a last resort, because it’s a lot of work even with Vanguard helping. :::I have expanded the mobile main page further: there are now four featured categories, two of these contain six other categories and two contain four other categories for a total of 20 items. I have added more featured content relevant to the first book, so there are now 12 pages under that heading. Nothing in optional categories as yet.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 15:04, May 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::Excellent. Would you mind if I further subdivided the magic category a bit? Magical items (Eldunarí, Rider Swords), magical creatures (spirits would be good for this), magic users (already made), spells, et cetera. With your permission, I could make your life a bit easier in regards to expanding Magic. :::::I would be happy for you to do that. Thank you.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 15:11, May 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Category:Magical items & Category:Magical creatures are, for the most part. set up. I wanted to make sure they’re properly set up in compliance with Wiki-standards. If they’re good, then I’ll do more, but if I need to change something just say so. :::::::They're both good. I've added them. There's apparently some sort of tie-in colouring book out. Could you see whether there's any good images we could use? Trying to find pictures for the mobile page brings home that there isn't much canon book art out there.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 18:14, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Here’s links to the other two subcats I mentioned earlier then. As for the images; I’ve not had much luck. The only two images I’ve found that are verifiably from the coloring book, either as exemplary finished products by the illustrator or the actual outlines, are these two: #http://www.shurtugal.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/awakening_by_eumenidi-d5l8z6m.jpg #http://www.shurtugal.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/12/eragonandsaphira-10th-ciruelo.jpg (made by Ciruelo, the illustrator of the book) I suppose you could use those, but since I don’t own the coloring book that’s all I could dig up. I would recommend using non-canon fanart; granted, some of it isn’t good or accurate, but there are quite a few images that are quite literally professionally made, so I don’t see why not to utilize it if you can. You can also reuse the image for the Magic category for other subcats. :Good finds: I have a couple of others which require the careful application of Mad MS Paint Skillz ™ before they are suitable: I've uploaded the cover and a modified Leona Lake, as if we didn't have enough images of Eragon and Saphira. As for fanart, we had that discussion a long, long time ago... If you know of any endorsed by Paolini, we might be able to get away with that.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 12:03, May 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Microsoft Powerpoint > Microsoft Paint, if you can believe it ;) I take it fanart is off the table then? Even so, there’s still some excellent canon images here, like the Lethrblaka & Ra’zac infobox images; if you haven’t used those somewhere yet, then try to find a way to use ’em (perhaps as a miscellaneous category, of which two minimum would be good) because they look wicked cool. I’d also suggest incorporating either Magic or Map of Alagaësia (with the cool buttons) into the slider at the top…or both if you can manage it. :::I have used both those images and added the Varden and the Imperials under the misc categories. I've tried to update the slider but it doesn't seem to have taken. I'm not sure why, it's under Template:Main_Page_Gallery. Let me know what you think about the Ciruelo images.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 12:53, May 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::Very cool. Having two miscellaneous categories along with the four category clusters helps to make it look even on most devices. Tablets for example, display two rows by three columns, while smart phones display three rows & two columns. This way there’s no whitespace on either device, as can be seen here. About the slider; it looks good to me, both to the pages are up. Is it still buggy for you? As for the images; this one looks good, while this & this don’t. The second might be usable if it was colored, & the first might be usable only if it was linking to an “other works” category or something. this one is unusable without color, but this one could be used almost anywhere you wanted it, it looks good enough. :::::The slider's fine for me now. If we create a page for the colouring book we could use the cover in that and I think we can fit the meeting one into the Oromis page, even if uncoloured. The lack of canon images of Oromis has always been an issue there.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 13:30, May 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I just have the four original books I’m afraid, so I doubt I’ll be much help with a page on the coloring book. If I did have the book & was artistic then I’d try my hand at coloring it in for you, but as it stands I’d probably just screw it up. You might try to look for someone else to color it, but they’ll probably run into the same problems, so uncolored is all you got :( :::::::I don't have the colouring book either: those are cropped promo images. No need to colour them in for a minor use. I sent another email to staff: of further potential interest is our activity rank page (currently 64th in books, 1184th overall).--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 16:04, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Hi Wyvern Rex. Hi Wyvern I gave the aesthetic of the Draconic Alliance Footer an update so that it matched the footers that Wikia. Hope you like it! Thanks Chrestomanci - Admin of the Septimus Heap Wiki :I do. Thank you.--Wyvern Rex. (talk) 10:31, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Vandal should probably be . I’ve reverted their vandalism, but they still created of Inheritance}} a spam page which should be of Inheritance|action=delete}} deleted. RIDERS AND DRAGONS: INTRODUCTION Can you delete this? Thanks. — MechQueste talk 04:53, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Block requests , consistently bad edits. : recreating deleted pages, user page vandalism, frequently bad edits. ::Thanks for the block. — MechQueste talk 15:53, May 15, 2018 (UTC) : vandalism. RfA Hey there, just letting you know that the voting period is over. A development in Discussions You may find this to be interesting; someone has offered to annotate the Wiki & has asked for help. Important EU legislation that could affect Inheriwiki Hey, have you seen this blog by FANDOM Staff? It’s about Article 13, a piece of EU legislation that would require companies to be responsible for all content posted on their platform (as opposed to individuals being responsible for what they post), obligating FANDOM to censor a great deal of content & more rigorously crack down on what few images Inheriwiki has. Since this can directly impact this Wiki, do you think it would be a good idea to make an announcement to folks who’ve been active here about it & what they can do to stop it? The Draconic Alliance I am helping try to restart the draconic alliance and was wondering if you were still interested in it? ~ Swords of Wrath Admin (talk to me) 09:28, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Happening.jpeg Book 5 shall soon be released, I started a convo about it with Weas-El that you may want to join.